Training
by TwiliCuckoo
Summary: (NOTE: this is a side story to my other story 'Celia-Ganon's assassin'. As requested by DragonEye0905.) Celia needs to be able to defend herself. Luckily, Rusl, Auru, and Ashei are there to teach her the ways of the sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Like the description should have said, this is a side story to my other story. Only a oneshot, and not that long. But I do hope you enjoy anyway. As requested by DragonEye0905. This happens some time around chapter ten when Celia learns how to use a sword.**

* * *

Celia- Ganon's assassin SIDE STORY

TRAINING

_Celia POV_

I picked up my wooden sword and strengthened my grip on the handle. Smiling, I looked up to Rusl, Auru, and Ashei.

"Okay," Rusl began, "What do you know so far?"

Scratching the back of my head with my free hand, I awkwardly answered.

"I know how to swing it around like a mad person." Rusl chuckled at this, Ashei just huffed. I don't Auru was listening, or didn't want to be here for that matter.

"Well, don't worry, Celia. We will change that." Patting me on the back, he led me to a door at the back of the bar, opened it, and walked through.

It was pitch black inside, the only source of light coming from the main bar. Then I heard a match being struck and then a candle was lit, illuminating the small room. It was fairly open, with wooden flooring. Training dummies stood around the sides of the room. The whole room had a nice, light feeling to it. I stepped into the middle of the room and faced the others. Rusl went to one of the dummies, picked it up, and placed it in front of me.

"Okay, first is the horizontal slice." Rusl spoke. He demonstrated by slicing the air horizontally with his blade.

"Nice and simple" He said with a smile. "Try on the dummy."

I took a battle position, slightly bending my knees, and sliced the dummy in half.

Rusl nodded. "Well done. Try the vertical strike now. It's fairly self-explanatory."

He swapped the dummy in front of me with a new, less demolished one. I once again took a stance, and sliced the dummy vertically. It fell onto the ground with a _plop_.

"You're doing good, yeah." Ashei commented. "'Kay, now for the jump attack. I'll take this one, yeah?"

"Go ahead." Replied Rusl.

"Right," She began, taking a new dummy and discarding the other one. She turned to face me, hand on her hips, as she continued, "The jump attack is basically the vertical slice, but you jump before it. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, okay."

I took a step back and gripped the handle. Then, I launched myself at the dummy, jumping and slicing it in half.

"Well done, you are picking this up fairly quickly." Auru spoke. This was the first time he had spoken since we got in here.

"'Kay, so you just need to learn the spin attack. Just spin around on the spot and chop the dummy in half. She gave me a new dummy, and nodded, telling me to go.

I got into a battle position again, and spun around on the spot, yelling as I did so. When I finally stopped spinning, I felt quite dazed. When the world was no longer spinning, I looked back at the dummy. The dummy I had completely obliterated. Ashei smiled at me, and Rusl clapped. Auru walked towards me and patted me on the back.

"Well done, you are doing well. But, how do you think you would fair against one of us?"

I gave a small, nervous laugh. "Not very well."

"Well, you won't know until you try." Auru replied, getting into a battle stance in front of me. I took a battle stance as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I smiled.

"Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this was meant to be a oneshot. Now it is a two shot ;)**

* * *

Training chapter 2

"Bring it on." I smirked.

Auru took a swing at me, but I was small and nimble; I rolled out of the way. Facing his back, I did a horizontal slice with the flat of my blade. I wouldn't hurt him, but it gave him a shock none the less. He swung at my head; I ducked, and horizontally sliced across his stomach. (With the flat side of course). Auru hit me with his blade and caused me to fall over. Man, he was strong! Foot on my stomach, blade at my throat, it was clear who won. With a warm smile, he grasped my hand and pulled me up.

"You did well."

I tried to be optimistic, but I didn't feel like it. "No I didn't! If this wasn't a practice, I would be dead!"

"But I am a skilled swordsman. If that a monster, it wold be dead. Not you."

I sighed. "As if. I would be dead on the floor. I'm a coward. I would try and run away!"

Ashei walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you have a go with me? I'll go easy on you, yeah?"

I frowned. "Thanks for the offer, but I need some time to think"

And with that, I walked out the room.

**3****rd**** person/Normal p.o.v**

Celia stropped out the room, leaving the three there confused and worried.

"Did I say something?" Asked Ashei.

"I think we just pushed her too far. She wants to do the best she can, but she has low self-esteem." Auru replied.

"I'm going to find her." Rusl spoke.

Ashei looked at Rusl with a frown. "Why? She said she needed time alone."

"This is like Link. When he started using a sword, he was often disappointed when he didn't get something right. When I went to talk with him, I made him feel better, and we would continue training. Or sometimes I would just let him relax for the rest of the day, and we would train the following morning."

Auru scratched his head.

"Whatever you think is right."

Rusl nodded and walked out the room with a purpose.

"I hope he knows what he is doing."

Xxx

Rusl walked into the main bar and looked around for Celia. Telma couldn't help but notice this weird behaviour.

"What's up hon?"

Rusl turned to Telma.

"I'm looking for Celia. Have you seen her?"

Telma nodded. "She went out the main door."

"Thanks." He replied and began walking to the main door.

"Wait hon!"

Rusl turned and looked at Telma.

"Be nice to her. You know how teenage girls can be!" She said with a chuckle. Of course Rusl knew how teenage girls could be. He had experienced it with Ilia. But it was never about sword fighting. Rusl nodded at Telma and continued out the door. Sure enough, once he walked out the bar, Celia was there, sitting on the steps. She looked like she was examining a small relic of some kind.

"Hi Celia."

She turned her head and looked at Rusl. She faintly smiled before averting her gaze to the relic in her hand. Rusl let his curiosity get the better of him.

"What is that?" She looked back at Rusl, and then took something off from around her neck. Then she placed it in his hands. It looked like a scale. It was a brilliant blue and it was attached to a thin metal chain that made it into a necklace.

"It's a necklace. A close friend gave it to me when I left for Hyrule."

_That's not the whole story._ She thought. _ But I'm not lying._

She sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Why don't you come in? It's getting dark."

Celia looked up at Rusl, smiled, and nodded. They both stood up and walked inside.


End file.
